Bons amis
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Et si Garth et Charlie se rencontraient, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait?


**Bonsoir encore une fois! Ce soir, un petit ficlet cadeau à DjinnATwood qui m'avait demandé ce petit OS il y a longtemps, et je l'ai finalement fait!**

**Pas de romance, juste du friendship et ma version de leur rencontre. Cet OS n'a pas de chronologie particulière.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Garth se promenait tranquillement auprès de personnes étrangement habillées. En réalité, dans cette partie là de la forêt, ces tenues étaient parfaitement autorisées, même s'il s'agissait de personnes déguisées en fées, ou en sorciers, en créatures magiques. Personnellement, le chasseur s'amusait de certains costumes, celui de vampire par exemple, sans oublier les fées. Il fallait dire qu'il avait vu les vraies créatures existantes et elles ne ressemblaient véritablement pas à cela. Il déambula encore un moment auprès de ses nouveaux amis, qui jetèrent tous un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Pas mal, devaient-ils se dire! Et oui, Garth avait décidé de s'adonner à ce genre de plaisir: un jeu de rôle grandeur nature, quoi de mieux pour se détendre?

Mais le pire, ce n'était même pas qu'il devait se détendre. Il était sur une affaire, tout simplement. Un meurtrier farouche se cachait par là, allez savoir lequel de ces joueurs était le coupable! Et quel était le meurtre, au fait? Oh oui, sans doute celui de l'ordinateur qu'un informaticien misérable avait soi disant accidentellement fait cesser de fonctionner en lui mettant un virus dans la tronche. Ridicule excuse, sincèrement! L'importun qui avait osé faire cela à son ami allait le payer, parole d'un chasseur énervé faisant mine de s'amuser!

Et ce fut là qu'il la vit. Elle. Non, ce n'était pas sa meurtrière, mais c'était une jeune femme rousse qu'il avait déjà vu plein de fois sur le portable de Sam et Dean. Oui, quoi, il leur piquait leur portable de temps en temps quand ils avaient le temps de se voir, et alors?! Ca l'amusait tellement! Charlie, qu'elle s'appelait, cette jeune femme. Garth prit son courage à deux mains et l'interpella de manière forte, mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre, marchant l'air déterminé vers un endroit de la forêt. Il se mit alors en quête de la poursuivre, et lui prit gentiment le poignet pour se faire voir.

-Ah! hurla la reine, car elle avait l'apparence d'une reine, d'une reine des fées...

-Pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur!

-Eh, on se connait nous deux? sourcilla-t-elle une fois le choc passé, mais quel idée cet homme déguisé en...Seigneur Sith.

-Toi tu ne me connais pas, mais moi je te connais! Je m'appelle Garth, et je suis un ami de Sam et Dean Winchester, décida-t-il d'avouer sans tarder quand il remarqua la main de Charlie glisser discrètement vers une poche de sa robe, signe qu'elle devait cacher une arme quelque part...

-Les Winchester?! Oh, je vois...je m'appelle Charlie, toussota-t-elle, méfiante.

-Ouais, je sais. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, j'aime beaucoup les anecdotes que ces deux idiots des sentiments me content sur toi.

-Ils osent se moquer de moi, les vilains! Pfff, les garçons sont tous les mêmes de toute manière. Je préfère les filles!

Garth eut un sourire. En effet, cette fille était marrante à souhait! Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit et serra vigoureusement, tout soupçon de méfiance disparaissant alors qu'il la guidait vers un lieu tranquille où ils pourraient parler. Charlie n'oublia pas de vérifier que Garth ne voulait pas la draguer, puis lui posa une cinquantaine de questions sur les Winchester, une dizaine d'autres questions sur Castiel qu'elle avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer, puis sur pourquoi il s'habillait en Seigneur Sith, et enfin, Garth dut lui dire ce qu'il faisait là.

Autant dire que les rires éclatèrent rapidement, mais une chose était sûre: si les deux là étaient amenés à se rencontrer à nouveau, ils seraient bons amis, quoiqu'il advienne. Ne restait plus que la rencontre avec Castiel pour créer un bien étrange trio...dont les Winchester ne feraient partie qu'à mi-temps, ils étaient bien trop dangereux sinon!


End file.
